


Blondie

by nnekers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Natasha, Protective Sam Wilson, happy!bucky, happy!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnekers/pseuds/nnekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching a handsome, mysterious blonde struggle with ordering a decent drink at the coffee shop where he works, Bucky works up the courage to introduce himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLE
> 
> Yes. I wrote a new fic instead of continuing my old one but I am stuck so i decided to cool it for a while a start something fresh. 
> 
> I watched the winter soldier a couple of weeks ago and I just loved it!! (especially baby Bucky!) 
> 
> This is a super short fic, just something that popped up in my head
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I have no idea if I should continue this one! 
> 
> Sorry for the errors!~

It had been the third time that “Blondie” had come into Gregory Beans, and each time he stared at the menu for what seemed like hours before he chose to order the same exact thing every single time: a small black coffee, no milk or sugar.

Everyone in New York knew what Gregory Beans was and everyone in New York usually ordered everything off the menu but a plain coffee (except those old pervy business dudes, who were closeted gay men with boring lives, thus the plain boring coffee).

It was as if Blondie was new in town or something, like he couldn’t grasp the concept of an indie coffee shop.

Now Bucky stood behind those counters (well, how else was he supposed to pay for college?), gawking in amazement at Blondie’s physique. He was a tall man, fit and tan, with (beautifully) sculpted muscles, at least from where Bucky could see (and holy fuck, the man was gorgeous).

He wore comfortable clothes, mainly work out attire and always seemed as if he had somewhere to be.

Bucky had been working at Gregory Beans for over a year. He had previously quit his job at PetStop because no matter how cute the animals were, eight dollars an hour wasn’t cutting it.

He was in college, Chelsea Community College to be exact, studying Forensic Psychology. Though Financial Aid and scholarships covered some of it, Bucky still had to pay a large sum. Not to forget his rent. He lived in an apartment on 96th Street with three other roommates and a cat named Jelly.

Money was tight, but Bucky tried not to let that get him down

Especially when the gods had bless him with the presence of Blondie for a third time.

“Hey, Jerome, let me take this guy.” He pleaded with his long time co-worker.

Jerome raised an eyebrow, processing the situation and then shrugged, relinquishing the register to Bucky.

“Thanks, man. I owe you one!” he shouted in Jerome’s direction before running to grab the empty register.

A young lady with two shopping bags on each arm and a phone in hand stepped up to order,

“Hey, how’s it going? What can I get started for you?” Bucky asked.

“The usual.” The woman replied, not looking up from her phone.

“And may I ask what the usual is?” Bucky replied politely.

“Tall skim frap, no whip, extra pump of vanilla.” The woman said to her phone and tossed her credit card onto the counter.

Bucky (not without rolling his eyes) retrieved the card from the counter and gave her card a quick swipe.

“Your drink will be ready for you at the end of the counter. Thank you and have a nice day.” He said quietly, mostly to himself, it seemed.

The line moved along and Blondie was up next.

The man seemed to be in a good mood, grinning once he reached Bucky’s register.

“Hi.” Bucky said nervously. He tried to make eye contact but Blondie’s face was all radiant and bright (and to be honest, it was blinding him).

“Hello. How are you?” Blondie replied back, cocking his head to the side with a smirk.

Bucky felt himself begin to sweat a bit (Goddamn this man, who does he think he his?). He was not good with conversations, especially when the person was so exceptionally gorgeous, but this was his chance and he did not want to screw it up.

“I’m good, you?” He answered.

Blondie ran a hand through his (perfect) golden locks. “Great actually, though a little confused with this menu. I’ve been here at least four times and these drinks still look foreign. What the heck is a London Fog Latté?”

“Only the best latté to ever grace the planet!” Bucky laughed. “Are you even a New Yorker?”

“I’m actually not,” Blondie said, glancing at the line beginning to form behind him. Luckily Jerome caught the hint, and opened up a new register. “I’m from Baltimore. I’ve traveled all around and have lived in the most amazing places but I guess you can say Baltimore’s my home.”

“Interesting. I’ve never actually been there. What’s Baltimore like?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Baltimore-y?” The two men laughed a bit.

"Okay enough of me holding up your line, how about you give me one of those foggy lattés and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“That I can do.” Bucky laughed.

Blondie paid for his drink and waited at the end of the counter.

Bucky inched his way to Alessandra, the barista who was preparing the drinks for the customers and whispered: “Make this drink perfect. My life depends on it.”

Alessandra giggled at his request. “Blondie?”

Bucky inched away from her, turning beet red.

 

 

 

Within minutes, Blondie’s order was made and he kindly thanked Alessandra for making his drink (Damn you, Alessa!).

After grabbing his latté, Blondie jogged back onto the now short line.

Once he reached Bucky’s register, he thanked him for helping him out.

“If it wasn’t for you, I would have ordered another plain coffee. And I am definitely not a coffee person.”

“No problem, I am always glad to help.” Bucky chimed, happily.

“I’ll let you know if I actually like the foggy latté.” He said, smirking (was that a dimple?).

Bucky laughed. “Yes, please do. I’m Bucky, by the way. It was great talking to you, man.”

Blondie held out his (strong and beautiful) hand. “Steve, and the pleasure was all mine.”


	2. Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the next chapter! 
> 
> just a few notes:
> 
> -this story takes place in nyc and everything mentioned is real except like the names of schools, coffee shops etc., but the avenues and streets are real, in case you were wondering 
> 
> -this will not be a long story. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm writing but it won't be more than like 10 
> 
> -This chapter is early but don't get used to it!
> 
> -yes my chapters are always short, I'm sorry, thats just the way i write 
> 
> -sorry for any errors you may see!
> 
> Okay that is all, I believe! Thank you soooooooooo much for the kudos and comments! you guys are so adorable!

Blondie (Okay, fine. _Steve_ ) returned to the shop a week after his small talk with Bucky.

To be honest, Bucky didn’t think he would show.

Out of all the people in the world, why would Steve come back for him?

However he did have an ounce of hope due to the sequence of fortunate events.

Bucky had been experiencing a stroke luck that day. He had gotten the results to all his midterms and they were all above a D. (Yeah, that might be called “aiming low” for some people, but Bucky was okay with the occasional “C”).

While on his way to work, Bucky had stumbled upon a coupon for a free movie ticket wedged between the windowsills of the old abandoned art studio on 8th Street and Washington Square (He would be keeping that for later since he owed Sam one).

And finally, while at work, a customer had personally tipped him twenty bucks. He tried to refuse the tip, but the man tucked it into his Gregory Beans apron and winked at him (Sometimes serving the old, pervy businessmen did have their good days).

Heck, he was ready for anything, including winning a million dollars to pay off his student loans (which would be super helpful in these economically hard times).

With a positive attitude in tow, Bucky clocked in and was ready to start his midday shift at Gregory Beans.

Walking to the back of the shop where the employees hung out, Bucky spotted Chris, a fellow co-worker, doodling on his notepad.

“Chris! Hey, man. What’s up?” Bucky greeted him, giving him a friendly clap on his shoulder.

Chris, rubbing his shoulder (dramatically), nodded in Bucky’s direction.

“Nothing much, bro. Super slow at shop today. We’ve gotten like three customers in the past hour. I’ve even had enough time to finish drawing ‘Bella’.”

‘Bella’ was Chris’ art project that was due over a month ago. Chris was a student at Grimaldi Art School, majoring in Drawing and apparently procrastination.

“Fuck. I hate it when it’s slow.” Bucky groaned. “Alright man, I’ll take register.”

The two men fist-pounded each other, and Bucky headed out to the front to claim a register.

 

 

The day drifted by very quickly.

Before Bucky realized, four hours had gone by and it was time for his lunch break. He fixed himself a cup of tea (Earl Grey because everyone on earth knew it was his favorite tea) and sat out in the front of the shop with a book in tow (He had just joined the Harry Potter wagon and was now reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets).

Twenty-five pages and a cup of tea later, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey!”

Bucky looked up and saw Blondie coming towards him, waving. He was smiling from ear to ear and Bucky could’ve sworn he had saw rays of glittery light bouncing off his skin (What the fuck?!). He was dressed in casual attire and had a folded map of the city in his hand.

“Bucky, wasn’t it? How are you?” He said, upon reaching the table.

Bucky was almost too stunned to talk. He knew he was having a good day, but _this_ was crazy!

However he wasn’t complaining.

“Steve. Wow, I’m good. And you?” Bucky asked.

“You remembered my name!” Steve laughed aloud (like an actual goofball, a beautiful goofball) “And I’m doing great. I came back to get one of your foggy lattes! It was so delicious!”

Steve looked down and saw that Bucky was seated with a book in hand.

“Aw shit, are you on your break? I am so sorry. Crap, I am interfering with your break—”

Bucky tossed his book onto his lap. “No, no! You’re good!”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, frowning.

“Honest to god.” Bucky pointed to the empty seat in front of him. “You can sit. I mean, if you want. I know you’re probably in a rush or something.”

Steve’s smile returned. “I’d love to sit. How about I go and grab us some foggy lattes and we can hang out here.”

“Oh gosh, you don’t have to.”

“Oh hush, it’s my treat!”

Steve waved him away and sprinted onto the line.

Minutes later, both men were seated comfortably with their lattes and happened to be in a deep debate about the best movies that were ever made (at least in their opinion).

“I’m telling you, if you haven’t seen ‘The Silence of the Lambs’ then you haven’t seen true art!” Bucky said, after taking a sip of his sweet latte.

Steve, on the other hand, seemed set on telling Bucky how wrong he was.

“Sure, ‘The Silence of the Lambs’ was a great movie, but have you seen any of the Bond movies? I’m not talking about the remakes, I’m talking ’63 with Sean Connery. More badassery than your little heart can handle.”

Bucky leaned back into his seat. “I didn’t say I wasn’t fond of any of the Bond movies. Are you kidding me? Have you seen Goldfinger? That movie was insane! Sean Connery was indeed a badass. That suave little devil.” He turned his gaze to the window besides him. “And handsome.”

“Yes.”

Bucky returned his gaze to the man in front of him. Did he hear that correctly?

“Huh?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brows.

Steve picked up his latte and took a sip. “Yes, I agree.”

The minute Bucky had been interested in Steve, he knew that chances of Steve being gay or having any interest in men would be slim to none. Mostly likely none, since Steve appeared to be the straightest man in history.

Bucky was not expecting this.

Steve’s chuckling brought Bucky back to his senses.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“That look on your face is priceless.” Steve laughed, running a hand through his silky blonde hair (a habit that Bucky noticed made him slightly sweaty. And horny?).

“I just wasn’t expecting...this.”

“What? The appreciation of Sean Connery’s features, or the fact that I’m into men?”

Bucky bit into his lower lip. “Both?”

“Well, I guess now you know.”

Steve stared at Bucky for a while, a look of concern now on his face. “Listen, man, if you’re uncomfortable—“

“No—I’m gay too.”

“Oh. Okay good. That makes us even. Well, not even _even_ , since I’m actually bisexual, but you get the gist. Okay, I’ll stop talking now.”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to laugh.

“What?” Steve asked.

“It’s just, I said Sean Connery was handsome, so I’m obviously gay, _so_ I’m not sure why you were worried about making me uncomfortable.”

“Ah, but you don’t need to be gay to appreciate the looks of someone of the same gender.”

“True.”

“I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with all this shit since, y’know, we’re just starting to become buds.”

“Awww, I’m touched.” Bucky cooed jokingly.

“And besides,” Steve said, smiling shyly, “I was just starting to like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! You guys are the bessssssssst!!
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> thanks again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue :D


End file.
